


A History of Hyrule by Zelda

by Justia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A Zelda POV History of Hyrule, Gen, Timeline Fuckery, i don't know what im doing and also don't care, that grocery list must be extensive and expensive, the scientific method makes The Legend of Zelda better, trying to fix the zelda timeline using skyward sword and EVERYTHING that botw brought to the table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justia/pseuds/Justia
Summary: What it Says on the Tin. What happens when Zelda puts history notes together from all of her historical surveys and cross referenced with books from the Royal Library...
Kudos: 8





	A History of Hyrule by Zelda

The history of Hyrule is not as simple or straightforward as scholars once thought. 

Before there was the land, and life, and the laws that ruled them, there were 3 divine sisters who spun throughout the light and darkness of the cosmos. The sisters were all proclaimed creators and knew that they were looking to create their Magnum Opus. Once they arrive at a promising area of the void they all felt the itch to begin the craft.

The eldest sister brought out her loom, for she was named for the powerful din that emanates when her shuttle zips back and forth across the weft. Din was so overcome by the need to weave that she poured pieces of her essence, her power, her soul into the great work that she had begun. What Din had started would be known as their greatest creation, known by pantheon and deities that roam every improbability and impossibility in the flow of time. On and on she wove, and clitter-clack went her loom as she wove nickel out of star stuff, and hot flowing magma, and inevitably a planet. At last Din reached the end of her portion, and it pulsed with the power of her soul. 

The middle sister Nayru, so named for her passive tranquility, saw a nearby nebula with promise, and began to spin that physical gaseous cloud into the metaphysical laws of physics that would guide and rule this young planet. Nayru took the ply from her spindle and wrapped it into a glorious hank that she cast upon the planet. Oceans and deserts bloomed into being where her thread touched. The great cycles of water and oxygen began. 

The youngest sister Farore, saw what was only a mere beginning. She took up her knitting needles, and the courage of her divinity as her yarn, and knitted life to populate the wondrous world her sisters created. Farore started with grasses, shrubs, towering trees, and the spirits that embodied and guarded them so that the future would not falter and die with nothing to eat. Great forests sprang into being where great mountain ridges forbade incoming weather systems to reach the sprawling deserts and scablands they guarded. She created those nonsentient animals that would maintain the flow of life: bees (the most wondrous and important of all), spiders, insects, mushrooms and those that decompose the dead, mammals, fish, and the mighty cephalopods. All were sent of with the steady flicks of her flashing needles. At last Hyrule was ready for the children that hold the likeness of the gods: the flamboyant Zora, the stead Goron, the elusive Sheikah, and the appointed Hyllians arose with great poise upon their home. 

The great Weaver, Spinner, and Knitter, left a gift for the people should they need their aid: the Triforce, to be used by one who demonstrates great power, with the courage and wisdom to acquire it, that would grant any wish of whichever being seeks it. 

They had a forth sister, Hylia of golden heart, and she embroidered herself into the tapestry of Hyrules flow of time for she, it's guardian and protector, saw an impossible evil that followed the sisters journey across the cosmos to acquire the Triforce and destroy all.


End file.
